1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to driving a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and size, compared to conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. Examples of these flat panel display devices include a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting display (OLED). A flat panel display device includes a panel for displaying an image and a display driver integrated circuit (DDI). The DDI receives image information from a host, such as a graphics controller, converts the received image information into image data, and provides the converted image data to the panel.
Various applications, such as a three-dimensional (3D) display and a hologram, as well as high resolution displays, such as Ultra High Definition (UHD) and Super Hi-Vision (SHV) require a large amount of data to be transmitted. The massive data transmission causes a resistor/capacitor (R/C) delay between a gate driver or a data driver and a cell, and increases the number of cells to be driven.